Reactions
by Lady Selenity
Summary: [Unfinished Drabble Alert] Explain to me, again, why the hell we're here Dean?


_Reactions_

Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_, or Sudan, TX. Or any of my OC's... (Kinda sad, really..)

Summary: Drabble alert A new job, a new town, and a new reaction to the Brother Duo.

Notes: Sudan, TX is an actual place that's really like a ghost town and everyone is related to about everyone else (trust me, I managed to check out some second twice removed cousin of mine without really knowing it...). The homes, Don, Pa, Memaw, and the girl are based off actual places and people. Sort of a self insert in a way, considering I'm basing this off my family...

* * *

"Explain to me, _again_, why the_ hell_ we're here Dean?" 

Dean was _this close_ to banging his head on the steering wheel of his Chevy Impala. But that meant that he would be hurting his baby, his Impala, so he reigned the urge back in _again_. And besides it would hurt like a bitch, and he had just recovered from the last bruise and didn't feel like looking like some street fighters. One could never pick up a girl looking beat up.

"I'll tell you, _again Sammy._ If you'll just _shut up_ when I finish." He glared at the road and turned a bit too sharp around a street corner, but nothing was hurt so he kept going.

"We are here in Sudan, Texas looking to find what's wrong. Crops have been dying mysteriously, and the almost-ghost town is about to become a ghost town if their only source of money keeps dying." Dean ground out the words just as he began driving up a gravel road that led up to three houses about twenty feet seperating each one. He pulled out in front of the first house and climbed out of his Impala, not even checking if Sammy was getting out as well.

He stomped up the steps that led to the house and knocked on the door. He heard no rustle from inside the house. _Must be taking a nap._ He raised his hand up to knock on the door again before he heard a low creek. He looked to the side and saw a teenaged girl clad in jean shorts and a t-shirt walk out of the second house. "What are you doing out here stranger?" she called.

"How do you know I'm a stranger, I could just be coming from the town," Dean shot back, ignoring Sam's disaproving stare toward him.

The girl snorted. "That's Pa's house. No one's lived in it for over a decade after he left for the nursing home. Besides," she shrugged. "Everyone in town knows he's been dead for at least five years now." Her dark brown eyes met his again. "Like I said, what brings you here stranger?"

Sam took over from there, hoping that Dean wouldn't ruin anything. "We're agriculture students from a local college, and we've been hearing about the sudden death of the crops here and wanted to take a look at it. You know, practical work for once."

The girl nodded. "Been getting far too many of you guys out here. Think you all know everything, yet you need practical work in order to get _anything_ right. Idiots keep killing crops by their 'proven solution'," she mocked. The young woman motioned with her hands for them to follow her as she began to walk back into the house.

The boys followed her into the second house and took their shoes off upon entering. Following their ears (and nose), they found the girl in the kitchen. She was placing a plate of cookies on the table; a mouth-watering scent of chocolate chip filled the house. Dean took one and shoved it in his mouth and groaned. It was one of those melt in your mouth type of cookies. The girl chuckled. "Memaw's secert recipe. It's good isn't it." She smiled and nodded for them to keep eating as she grabbed two glasses and poured some milk into them and placed them before the duo.

"I know you're probably unuse to this reaction, but," she shrugged. "You both look like you need some real food." She eyed them with distain as she sat down in her own seat. "You're far too skinny," she muttered vaugely glaring at Sam. Dean threw a triupmant smirk at Sam while Sam frowned but ate another cookie.

Dean cleared his throat and began to speak, "So what do you know about the mysterious crop deaths going on?"

"Well," she began as she fiddled with a napkin. "Uncle Don told me all about it. Supposidly this was looking up to be a great season, but the crops in certain areas started withering and dying. It's sort of random and no matter what the farmers do the crops keep dying. It's just weird. Supernatural, almost."

Sam coughed at that, but covered up rather nicely. "It went fown the wrong tube," he choked out as he exchanged looks with Dean. "Thanks for the snack, but we need to get out and look at some of the fields."

Dean nodded in agreement while the girl nodded and stood up to lead them to the doorway. "Ask for Don Marville. He's my uncle and can help show you around." She added as she opened the door. "I hope you have luck with whatever you're really doing."

"What!" Dean cried. "We aren't lying to you!"

"Hun," she laughed. "If you were really from somewhere local, you'd know that you should never wear long sleeves in the summer in Texas, let alone jeans, a long sleeve shirt and a leather jacket."

And with that she shut the doors in the faces of two stunned brothers.

* * *

Eh, drabble that may be continued some day in the far future. Please Review at how bad this is. ;) And laugh at the ultimate sucky-ness. :P First_ Actions_, now _Reactions_, anyone see a theme yet? 


End file.
